


If We Can't Find a Way, We'll Make One

by bre_meister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, cleon baby, mentions of sexual situations, non connected stories, non linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: Unconnected vignettes of Leon and Claire creating a life together with their family.or:Small, unconnected drabbles crossposted from my Tumblr
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Little Princess

Opening the car door Claire was hit with a blast of freezing, cold air. Immediately the little body in the car seat next to her began to wine before breaking out into full-blown cries.

“ I know baby, the cold really sucks, doesn’t it? But it’s ok because we’ll be inside soon where it’s all warm and cozy.” Claire cooed softly.

“Is she ok?” Leon was around the car in an instant, ready to help wherever he could.

“Ya, she’s just cold. Better get her inside quickly.”

The two adults looked down into the car seat at the tear-stained face of their daughter. Little Isabell Rose Kennedy was born just a little over twenty-four hours ago on a cold winter day. Claire had hoped for a reprieve in the weather before she gave birth but alas, D.C snow will do what it does: never end.

Claire would be lying if she said she hadn’t been dreaming of the moment she was able to bring her baby home since she found out she was pregnant. She is, however, sad that her baby girl is so uncomfortable entering the place where she should feel the opposite. She could tell just by the look on Leon’s face that he felt the same.

Upon entering the house and reaching the living room Leon immediately picked up Izzy, blankets and all, bringing her to his chest where she could hopefully find some comfort in his body heat. After a few moments, the baby began to quiet.

“That’s a lot better isn’t it, Princess?”

“Princess?” Claire laughed a little at the nickname Leon had bestowed upon their daughter.

“Ya well, if you’re my Angel, then she’s my little Princess.” 

Claire laughed again.

“ You got a problem with that?” he teased back.

“No,” Claire shook her head, staring lovingly at the image of her husband cradling their newborn baby,

“I just think it’s so sweet seeing big, tough Agent Kennedy wrapped around his  _ little Princess’s _ finger.”

Leon gave her a look,

“I am not wrapped around her finger.” Leon looked like he was about to continue his defense when the baby let out a noise of discontent. Immediately the man turned all of his attention to the baby girl, adjusting her blankets until she settled down again.

“ _ Definitely _ not wrapped around her finger,” Claire added sarcastically.

“So what if I am.” Leon gave her a once over,

“You should be resting, not standing in the middle of the room. Sit down please, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Leon, I’m fine -”

“Claire. Please just let me take care of you, please.” The look he gave her was just so full of love and concern, she didn’t bother fighting.

She simply sat on the couch, propping herself up on pillows. When she was settled she reached her hands out to take the baby. Leon passed her on without protest.

“Can you pass me a pacifier and then get me some water please?”

“Of course, Angel.”

Claire smiled at the nickname. Leon did as asked, grabbing a pacifier out of the hospital bag and moving towards the kitchen after passing it off. As much as Claire liked to press her independence, she had to admit, it felt nice to let Leon take care of her every now and again. And, she had to admit that since she had sat down the soreness seemed to have set into her muscles and she began to deeply appreciate her husband’s insistence on her resting. 

These soft moments, just the two of them with their daughter - no thoughts of work or bioterrorism anywhere near their minds - we’re what she learned to live for. Even in the darkest of moments just being with her small family, this space she and Leon were able to carve out in a world filled with fear and unknowns, seemed to make everything feel ok. In these moments, all of their struggles and sacrifices are worth it for the little baby girl sleeping quietly in her arms.


	2. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon awakes from a nightmare just in time to comfort his daughter who has had her own bad dream.

Zombies everywhere. The sounds of survivors that needed his help. The knowledge that he couldn’t do anything but stand and watch the world around him burn as everything turned to chaos. People running, screaming. The sound of gunfire in the air. His own weapon in his hand felt heavy and as much as he tried, he couldn’t bring it up to fire. He tries,  _ god he tries _ , but there’s some unknown force keeping his arms and his legs glued in their spot. He sees people fall at the hands of the B.O.Ws due to his incapability to act.

One sound rises above all else. One sound that cripples him the most. One sound - the sound of his daughter crying out for his help. Knowing that his little girl was in danger and despite how much he yearned to rescue her, to come to her aide, he couldn’t. The same force keeping his hands at his side and his legs in place seemed to tighten. It reminded him of being manhandled by Mr.X way back when in Raccoon City. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t help. His daughter's cries continued getting louder and louder -

“Daddy!”

Leon jerked up in bed. For a moment he believed that his nightmare had bled into his reality. It wouldn’t have been the first time. He looked to his right to see Claire fast asleep, curled up towards where his body once had been laying in their bed. He was about to lay down again and attempt to go back to sleep when he heard it again, a scared whimpering coming from his four year old’s room down the hall,

“Daddy.”

He was out of bed in an instant. The sudden movement caused Claire to shift and mumble in her sleep, turning over only to settle again. It always amazed Leon how she could be such a deep sleeper considering everything they’d been through. She always posited that she wasn’t that deep of a sleeper but that he was just that  _ light  _ of a sleeper - possibly a side effect of his job and its subsequent training.

His daughter’s continued whimpering snapped him out of his reverie and he tried to suppress his panic as he made his way into the hall towards her room. Images from his nightmare began to invade his mind but as he reached the door to his daughter’s room- slightly propped open in case she had to use the bathroom but closed enough to keep out the dark- his undivided attention was placed on the little body curled up in the small bed. The nightlight in the corner illuminated Isabel’s little tear-stained face and in that moment, Leon felt his heart constrict.

“Daddy?” she whispered upon seeing him.

“Hey, what’s wrong, princess?” His voice was gentle as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He opened his arms for her and she all but crawled into his lap. Her small frame was shaking and he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

He felt her nod her confirmation from where her face was buried in his chest. He had forgone wearing a shirt to bed that night like usual and hadn’t had the wherewithal to grab one on his way to Izzy’s room. Now he was kind of glad for that considering the skin to skin contact seemed to be doing a lot in terms of calming the little girl down. Internally, Leon noted she got that from her mommy. Isabelle lifted her head to speak,

“There was a big monster and it was trying to get me! Daddy, is it gonna get me?”

She was panicking now; tears streamed down her face and in that moment Leon swears his heart broke.

“No,” his voice was soft but still stern, “never.”

It was very important to him that his baby understood that she would always be safe - that’s why he did what he did to keep people safe. All his awards and accolades for his service would mean nothing if his baby girl went to bed scared every night of the same monsters he had sworn to get rid of.

“That’s Daddy’s job, remember? I get rid of all the monsters so little boys and girls like you don’t have anything to be afraid of.” 

She sniffles and dries her eyes before hiding her face in his chest again, fears assuaged.

“I don’t like bad dreams.” Comes her muffled voice. Leon can’t help but let out a small chuckle,

“I don’t like them either, princess.” She looks at him with wide eyes.

“You get bad dreams too?”

“Of course, everyone does. In fact, I was having a bad dream when I heard you calling. But, do you know what always helps me?”

“What?” 

He smiled and stroked her face before answering, wiping away any wetness from the last of her tears.

“Seeing you and Mommy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I see you and I think about how much I love you and it helps make all the bad dreams go away.” He pulls her close, tickling her sides just a little to hear those small giggles he loves so much.

“Ok princess, it’s time to go back to bed.”

“Daddy, can I sleep with you and Mommy?” She gave him a pitying look and it took everything within him to deny his daughter that comfort but sleeping in his and Claire’s bed had become a trend they were currently trying to break.

“We talked about this Izzy. You need to sleep in your own bed.”

“Fine,” she sounded defeated, “ but can you stay with me, please? Just a little bit?” He laid a kiss against her temple,

“Of course, I’ll stay until I’m sure you're asleep and having wonderful, not scary dreams. Now, lay back down.”

She did as she was told and Leon tucked her blanket around her before settling next to her and tucking the little girl into his side. 

“I love you, Daddy.” She says quietly, snuggling closer to his body.

“I love you too, princess; more than you could ever know. Now, close your eyes,” Isabell made a show of closing them causing him to chuckle again, “and think happy thoughts for happy, peaceful sleep.”

It didn’t take long for Izzy to drift off but Leon didn’t leave immediately. He intends to stay just long enough to ensure she doesn't have any other nightmares but, at some point, he must have fallen asleep as well because the next thing he remembers Claire is waking him up.

“She’s all good now, why don’t you come back to bed?”

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” He carefully maneuvered Isabelle, whose upper body had somehow ended up on top of him, so he could stand. The little girl stirred then settled - in moments like this Leon was always struck by how much she took after her mother both in looks and mannerisms.

“No,” Claire answered, “well, kind of. You know I sleep better when you’re there, especially when you’re holding me.”

“Me too, Angel. I think you had the right idea about going back to bed.”

Claire nods silently, taking his hand and leading them out of their daughter's room after leaving a kiss on her small head. Once they were settled back in bed Claire broke the silence,

“I love you, Leon. You know that right?” The question took him by surprise,

“Ya, I know.”

“And you know you can talk to me about your nightmares? I won’t judge you or force you if you don’t want to but you know you can, right?”

“How did you -?”

“ I always know. Just like you always know when Izzy or I need you. You’re allowed to ask for help to, Agent Kennedy.” 

He smiled at that. His wife was right - he’s not sure there is a point in time when his wife hasn’t been right about everything.

“I know. And I will when I need it. Most of the time I just need a reminder that you and our daughter are safe; just to put things in perspective. Then I can sleep again - no nightmares and all.”

Claire hummed in response, holding him tighter as if her embrace alone could protect him from the troubles of his mind. Perhaps it could, after all, he always slept better when she was in his arms and he hers. So when he feels a little body crawl into the bed not ten minutes later, he doesn’t take her back to her own bed like he probably should. Instead, he pulls her in between him and Claire. He always did sleep well when Claire was in his arms, but the best sleep was always achieved when he had both his Angel and his Princess with him where he knew they were safe. In these moments, he could have nothing but good dreams.


	3. Sentence Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several short stores that were too short to warrant their own chapters, so here they are together.

**“Stay away from me!”** Claire was trying to be serious but all the giggling only seemed to make the man she was currently running from chase faster.

“But Angel, you said you love me hugs.”

“Not when you’re soaking wet!”

Claire ran behind one of the small tables set up for the “family” barbeque. Once a year everyone in their little group of survivors made an attempt to get together and just be normal for once. No talk of work or Umbrella or any other nasty organization making a buck off of the suffering of others. During this particular get together, Chris had pushed Leon into the pool, fully clothed, on a proposition from Claire. Leon was now out for revenge hence both parties in question currently bobbing and weaving around a table laughing like a pair of lunatics. Chris, who had helped start this whole debacle was laughing in the pool ( he had actually brought a swimsuit) and Jill was smiling at the couple from her spot next to Chris where she had been dipping her feet in the water.

Claire decided to try and make a break for it, darting away from the table and towards the house. Leon, however, was faster. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into a giant bear hug. Claire squealed as his soaked body made contact with her dry one, effectively soaking through her shirt.

“Oh my god Leon, get off of me.” Her giggling had increased as Leon began to dramatically place kisses all over her face.

“I just want to show you how much I  _ love _ you Claire Bear.”

He let her go after a few more kisses, both of them laughing joyfully at their own childishness. 

“Ugh, now my shirt is soaked through.” 

“Well at least you’re wearing a swimsuit under your clothes.” he sassed back.

“I told you to bring some tunks and an extra outfit.  _ You _ were the one who said you didn’t need it.”

Leon scoffed, shaking his head before responding,

“I guess I wasn’t expecting you to tell your brother to push me in the pool.”

“In my defense, I didn’t think he would actually do it!” 

For that, she only received a look from her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.” Claire walked back into his arms despite him being soaking wet still.

“No, you’re not.” Leon smiled, he could never truly be mad at her for something that even he had to admit was kind of funny.

“I love you.” 

“Ya, ya.” 

He kissed her again, this time on the lips. Even if he had to spend the rest of the night in uncomfortable clothes even after all the pool water dried, he’d let her push him in the water any day if it made her smile.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**“Did you kiss her?”**

Leon was slightly surprised by the question. The two had just been sitting silently on their couch. The television was on in the background. Although silent it was playing a news feed of the events that had just transpired in China. They hadn’t really been watching it; just sitting together relishing in the fact that Leon was even alive and home after everything that had happened. Or at least he thought they hadn’t been watching but by her question, perhaps Claire had been.

“Kiss who? What do you mean?”

“Ada. Did you kiss Ada?”

At that Leon moved so he could look Claire in the face.

“How did you know Ada was even there?” He certainly hadn’t told her. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to tell her.

“Chris called a little before you got home. He told me about how you protected her and I know your history and the,” she paused for a moment, searching for the right word, “effect she has on you.”

“Claire,” he sighed

“Just tell me if you kissed her Leon. I just want the truth, that’s all I want.”

“No. I didn’t. She tried but I wouldn’t let her.”

Claire was silent. She turned to look at the t.v again and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

“I really didn’t Claire. You believe me, don’t you? You trust me?”

“I trust you.” She said, still not look at him. “But I don’t trust her.”

He supposed that was a fair statement. In the past, she had only ever caused him trouble and, more often than not, Claire was left to clean up the mess the red-clad women always left him in.

“ I’m over that; over  _ her _ . I love you, Claire. That’s why I married you. You’re my angel.”

She finally looked at him again, a small smile begging to form on her face.

“I love you too.” She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“You know,” she began, face still mere inches away from his own, “ I don’t even know why I asked. I know how you feel about me and I know you don’t really care about her the same way anymore.”

You’re right, I don’t. But I do understand, it’s hard to just forget about the past entirely.”

She hummed, leaning in even closer but still not touching.

“I’m just glad you’re home. Safe, and alive and  _ here _ .”

Her hands come up to softly cradle the sides of his face. When she finally kisses him again, this time deeper than before, he can feel all of the emotions she pours into the action. As he returns this kiss, he desperately hopes that she can feel how much he also feels for her.

He came back. He’ll always come back. For Claire,  _ his Angel. _

* * *

**“Was it nice?”** Leon asked, still catching his breath.

“What part? The beautiful dinner you cooked or what came after?” She asked cheekily, just as out of breath as her husband.

“I meant dinner. I’d be personally offended if you described my fucking your brains out as ‘nice’”

Claire giggled, turning to partially lay across his chest.

“Dinner was amazing, thank you very much,” She began running her hand over his chest, first in a circle, then switching to tracing a heart over where his own resided under skin and muscle, “ and what came after was much,  _ much _ , better.”

Leon hummed, closing his eyes. The dishes in the kitchen sink still needed washing but right now, with his wife in his arms and the beginnings of sleep pulling at the back of his mind he couldn’t be bothered - he’d clean them later.

He felt Claire snuggle closer and plant a soft kiss on the spot where her hand had just been. As he drifted off, content in all senses of the word, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be or anyone he would rather be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were kinda short but I still wanted to share them so I just decided to throw them together into one chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please consider leaving a comment. I am so here for any prompt ideas. Again these were cross-post on my Tumblr so feel free to come hang out with me over there (same handle and everything).


	4. Sherry meeting Cleon baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry meets her "niece" and finds what family truly means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another story from my Tumblr I thought I share with my peeps over here.

“Oh, she’s so cute! I always knew you two would make beautiful babies.” Sherry cooed, eyes never leaving the small bundle Claire had placed in her arms.

“Is that why younger you was so dead set on Claire and me being together?” 

Sherry laughed at Leon’s comment. She brushed it off jokingly, not really wanting to ruin this moment with those darker memories - even if during the brief time they spent together she felt more a part of a family than she had in the several years preceding that horrible night.

“ You know, I really hope your sense of humor isn’t genetic because it would really suck if your daughter inherits that. “ The jab was said almost senselessly as all of Sherr’s attention was back on baby Isabel who seemed to be contently sleeping in her arms.

“Well then, “Claire’s voice floated in from the kitchen where she had been finishing cleaning up from dinner, “ it will be your job as her big sister to teach her the right way from the Leon way.”

Leon’s cry of indignation went right over Sherry’s head. The young blonde was too busy focusing on the words Claire had just said.

“Big sister?”

Leon and Claire ended their playful bickering and turned their full attention to where she was sitting on the couch

“Of course, you know we kind of see you as our first daughter.”

“I mean, only if you’re comfortable with that. We don’t want to seem like we’re replacing your real parents or anything.”

For a moment, Sherry didn’t know what to say.

_ I’m honored? _

_ Yes, please? _

_ Don’t worry, you guy are more of a parent to me than my real ones ever were? _

Sherry knew that wasn’t fair. William and Annette did love her and they tried their best. Their best was really all they could ever give.

“Sometimes kids need more than just their biological parents. Found family is important to which is why I’m _so_ excited to be Izzy’s big sister.”

That seemed to assuage Claire’s fears and no, that was  _ definitely not _ a tear she was whipping off her face and everyone should just leave her alone because  _ her hormones were still regulating! _

The baby in her arms started to get restless, perhaps sensing the attention was no longer on her. Or, Sherry thought as a certain stench started to waft towards her nose, she was in desperate need of a new diaper.

“So, since I’m just the big sister that means I don’t have to deal with gross, stinky diapers!” Sherry carefully handed the baby over to Claire, her bubbly personality lighting the slight tension in the room.

“Oh,” Claire cooed at the little girl who was now begging to cry, “ My baby needs a change and that’s Daddy’s job.” 

Sherry giggled as Claire passed the baby on to Leon who seemed genuinely confused.

“Since when were diaper changes strictly my job?” he complained but still stood up with the baby, making his way to the nursery upstairs.

“ Well honey if you want to defend your shitty humor you get the shitty jobs.”

“Literally!” Sherry finished off Claire’s joke.

Both women high fived, falling to their sides with laughter. Immediately Leon’s complaints switched from diaper duty to the lack of appreciation for good jokes. It was moments like these when Sherry truly felt that she had found her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment it really does make my day. As always, come hang out with me over on Tumblr and feel free to leave any requests or prompts in the comments.


	5. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon attends Carrer day at his daughter's school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea popped into my head and would not come out until I wrote it so... here we are.

“So, you nervous too?”

Leon looked over at the woman seated in the tiny chair next to him. He shifted in his own tiny chair - tiny like all of the furniture in the classroom - thinking about how he should answer.

“Honestly? A little.” The woman, whose name he did not know, hummed at his answer while looking around the classroom.

The walls of the large room were decorated specifically for today - career day. Isabell had been talking about it excitedly for  _ weeks _ . It was practically all he heard from her when he’d ask about her day at school at dinner. 

Claire had casually mentioned that Leon just so happened to have a few days off, one of which happened to coincide with the prophesied career day. She also  _ casually mentioned _ that Izzy’s teacher had been asking for a few more parents to volunteer to come down and talk to the kids about what they do for a living. This, of course, made Izzy so happy because  _ her Daddy is the coolest _ and  _ it would be so much fun if Daddy came _ . Leon was hesitant to agree but out came the puppy dog eyes and he was enough of a man to admit that he was weak to those giant beautiful eyes that were the exact shade as her mother’s. Who was he to deny this to his Princess? It was easy right? All he had to do was give a watered-down version of his job, answer a few questions and he was home free. Really, it couldn’t be that hard it was just a room full of first graders.

Except these first graders seemed to be the toughest crowd he’d ever met.

“Don’t kids usually like firemen and pilots? I thought that’s what  _ every _ kid their age wanted to be and look at what happened to them.” The woman had a point.

The pilot in question was currently floundering at the front of the class. Some students looked bored, most just weren’t interested. The fireman who had presented before was sulking a few chairs down. He had gotten only a little more interest out of the kids than the failing pilot. 

Leon sat in silence for a moment and then decided he would try and make conversation instead of watching the teacher ask questions to the nice pilot to supplement for the silent children.

Taking note of the uniform she wore, Leon leaned over to the woman so she could hear him whisper,

“You know,” he said, “I used to be a cop.” she seemed a little surprised at that.

“Used to? So what do you do now, a desk job?” she laughed a little at her own joke. Leon smirked preparing to answer before he’s interrupted by the teacher announcing it was his time to present. Quietly, he made his way up to the front of the class to face judgment.

“Hello,” He greeted the class, “My name is Mr.Kennedy and I’m Isabell’s dad.” He gestured to where his daughter sat in the middle of the classroom looking very proud of herself.

“I work for the government. Well, more specifically I work for the DSO which is a special task force I founded with the help of the president.” Unsurprisingly Leon saw almost every face in the room perk up in surprise and amazement - adults and children alike.

“You see, I get called when there is a super special mission that needs to be completed.”

Leon didn’t really know what else to say and apparently, no one else did either. Then a little boy in the back of the class spoke up,

“You’re lying. No way that’s true.” Before he could say anything in response Isabell spoke up for him.

“My Daddy isn’t a liar! He’s telling the truth!”

“I don’t believe he knows the president. And there’s no way he goes on  _ super-secret missions. _ ” The kid’s voice took a mocking tone. Isabell was getting riled up and Leon finally snapped back to his senses just in time to break up the argument.

“Yes, he does! You’re just jealous because  _ my _ Daddy is -”

“ _ Isabell _ .” His tone brokered no argument. Isabell turned back around in her seat mumbling an apology but refusing to meet his eyes.

“Well, if you guys are so unsure whether I’m telling the truth, I guess I’ll just have to provide some proof.”

At that Leon pulled out his phone and made a call. The class sat in silence as whoever it was on the other line picked up and exchanged a few words with Leon. 

“Well,” Leon turned back to the class, “I have someone here who would like to talk to you.” He gestured to the boy in the back who had challenged his integrity.

The boy looked skeptical but, none the less he made his way to the front and took the phone from him. The boy’s expression changed from smug to shocked in a matter of minutes. Eventually, he handed the phone back to Leon before silently returning to his seat. Leon spoke a few last words through the phone before hanging up.

“I take it back. He’s telling the truth.”

Quite honestly, Leon wasn’t sure that was going to work, who's to say the kids wouldn’t also question the man on the phone? Thankfully, he didn’t.

“Well, now that that’s settled, any questions?”

There were many questions. So many, in fact, that the teacher had to cut off the questions instead of prompting them.

“I’m sure Mr. Kennedy would love to answer your questions children but we do have to move onto our next presenter. Maybe he’ll stay after class a little” She looked to Leon who nodded his head in agreement.

On his way back to his seat he passed by the next presenter - the lady whom he had been talking to earlier. He could tell by the look in her face that she was not too happy with him. Admittedly, he could understand why; he had just shown up everyone else. It was already hard enough to keep the students’ attention before but now? They might as well all go home.

As he sat through the last few presentations, Leon could see that Izzy was looking very smug, sitting tall now that it had been determined that she did indeed have ‘the coolest Daddy’.

When they got home that day, they were greeted by Claire who was very curious as to how the day went.

“It was awesome!” Izzy went on to describe how  _ Daddy was so cool _ and how  _ they didn’t believe him so he called the  _ President _ and then everyone believed him! _

The president fact got him a surprised look from Claire. Leon simply shrugged at that as he was currently preoccupied with their youngest daughter, Olivia, who clearly wanted all of his attention.

When Izzy finished recounting her day for her mom, she came over to her little sister who was perched on Leon’s hip.

“Livy, we have the coolest Daddy in the whole wide world and whoever tells you that’s not true is lying.”

The sheer confidence in the small girl’s voice made both Claire and Leon break out into laughter.

“You better not let your Uncle Chris hear you say that.” Claire said through her laughter.

“What?” Isabel asked, genuinely confused, “It’s the truth!”

Laughter filled the house again as Leon began to wrangle the kids so Claire could finish up dinner. He had to admit that he did sleep well that night knowing that his daughter thought he was  _ the coolest in the whole wide world _ . Claire, on the other hand, was not too fond of his newly inflated ego. 

“Don’t get too big of a head Agent Kennedy,” she had said, “I can still whip your ass into shape any day.”

He knew she was right but he’d never admit it to her out loud just because he knew it drove her crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to come back or for reading in general if you're new. Please leave a Kudos and a comment they really do mean more to me than you know. Come hang out with me over on Tumblr (same @ and everything). As always, feel free to leave a request or a prompt in the comments. Thank you!!!


	6. "I heard you and ____ had lunch today/ So what if i'm jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon hears through the grapevine that his wife had lunch with her boss (from the "jealous lover" prompt list on Tumblr)

“I heard you and Neil had lunch today.”

At her husband’s words, Claire looked up from where she had been feeding baby Isabelle. Leon was sitting on the other side of the table nursing a cup of coffee while, presumably, catching up on some email from work on his laptop.

“I did. He invited me to join him and he’s my boss - couldn’t exactly say no.” She turned back to the baby who was making grabby hands for the spoon. Claire was glad her little girl was such a good eater - she never had to fight to get her to eat even the… oddest… of baby foods.

Leon made a noncommittal noise at her response. Claire sent him a look,

“Is there a  _ problem _ with me eating lunch with Neil?”

“No, just thought it was interesting that you would agree to lunch with a man who  _ clearly  _ has the hots for you.”

Claire sat up straight, temporarily forgetting about orange-colored baby food and the hungry child seated in the high chair in front of her.

“Has the  _ hots -  _ please tell me you aren’t jealous of  _ Neil Fisher _ .” She laughed. She was honestly only joking, so his answer genuinely surprised her.

He closed his laptop and moved to the sink behind her to wash out his now empty mug.

“So what if I’m jealous? Anyone would be upset if another man was drooling all over their wife.” 

“He does not  _ drool _ over me. Now you’re just being overdramatic.”

He placed the mug in the drying rack before turning around to face her,

“No, I’m not. That company mixer last month? The man’s chin was wet after looking at you in that dress Claire.”

Isabell began to protest at her meal being interrupted.

“Oh! I’m sorry baby girl, Mommy got distracted for a bit because Daddy is just being so silly.”

Leon scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Ok, so say he was drooling over me in my dress. I would just like to remind you that it was  _ you _ who took that dress off of me at the end of the night.” she winked, “Quite violently may I add.”

He blushed.

“Wait, was  _ that _ what that night was about? Here I thought you just really liked that dress - “

“I did!” Leon protested.

“ - but this whole time it was just because you were jealous?”

Leon grumbled something under his breath too low for her to hear. Claire placed Isabell, now with a full belly, into her father’s arms.

“ Look, whenever you get jealous again - especially over something as silly as  _ lunch _ \- just remember that I married you. We even have a kid Leon.” Said kid was slowly beginning to nod off, head comfortably resting on Leon’s chest.

“I know I just, sometimes I can’t help it; something about Neil doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Something about any man who isn’t you or Chris looking at me  _ doesn’t sit right with you _ .” She lowered her tone at the end in a mocking manner that made Leon smile.

“Plus, Neil knows that, at the end of the day, I’m married to a DSO agent that could totally kick his ass if he ever tried anything.”

“After you’ve finished, of course.”

“Of course.”

They both share a laugh at both the truth and absurdity in the statements made. Claire can’t begrudge Leon for his jealousy; it’s a natural thing and she has to admit she’s felt it herself from time to time.

Isabelle let’s put a tiny yawn disrupting Claire’s thoughts. Unsurprisingly, Leon immediately switches to Daddy mode - jealous concerns placated for now.

“Is my princess sleepy? Yes she is, isn't she? You’ve had a long day Izzy, I think it’s time for bed.” He plants a kiss on the little girl's head before planting another onto Claire’s lips.

“I love you.” She calls after him as he retreats up the stairs to begin their daughter’s bedtime ritual - while Izzy may be a good eater, she does not do well when her daily rituals are broken.

“Love you more Angel.” Comes his voice as he reaches the upstairs landing.

“Doubt it.” That, she whispered to herself. 

  
As she finishes cleaning up the kitchen, Claire mentally catalogs Leon’s reaction to Neil, both tonight’s and last weeks, and decides that, occasionally, maybe it wouldn’t be the  _ worst _ thing in the world to make her husband jealous. Ya know, just from time to time. She always did like it when he was extra possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and/or a Kudos they really do make my day and help me to improve my writing. This was fun to write and I have some more prompts from this list on Tumblr so be on the lookout for some new chapters (some of which might be NSFW so make sure to check if the rating has changed).


	7. Grandpa Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RE gang gets together for some holiday shenanigans. Featuring a brief Valenveira appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back! enjoy this little thing I've been working literally for 5 days.

Holidays for the Butron’s had become more than just family affairs. For several years prior to the events at the Spencer Mansion, the Redfield siblings had begun to join them for these types of events after their parent’s deaths. However, after the mansion incident, the large scale outbreak that was Racoon City, and the countless other BOW incidents that had occurred since family holidays had extended _well_ past just the family.

Thanksgivings and Christmases and Fourth of July’s had become celebrations of more than just that particular holiday. They were a celebration of another year lived, another attack survived, and sometimes, celebrations of another survivor added to their small but growing group of what they considered to be extended family.

This particular Thanksgiving was no different and so, the Burtons found themselves preparing to host their extended family for dinner, drinks, and overall good times. Not everyone was always able to attend - their common line of work never really took holidays into consideration - but this year they’re gearing up for an unusually good turnout.

Chris arrives first, as always. Early in order to help set up. The man can’t cook for shit so he brings drinks - both alcoholic and non-alcoholic - for his contribution to the large meal. Rebecca is next along with Sherry and Jake. Quite frankly, Barry was surprised they’ ed convinced the kid to come but, at the same time, the older man was fairly sure Jake would do anything for Sherry if she just asked. The three had brought different desserts that were most probably store-bought. Barry could already see Rebecca’s hand slowly drifting up to the pair of dog tags that hung around her neck - it would become more evident as the night wore on.

Next are Jill and Carlos, the latter of which has just been a recent addition to these types of celebrations despite having known Jill since Racoon. They arrive with a dish that smells heavenly and was most definitely prepared by Carlos. Jill, like Chris, was poorly adept in the kitchen. 

Last to arrive was Leon and Claire along with their ever-growing brood. Isabelle seemed to be barley restraining herself, a ball of excitement ready to burst at the seams.

“Hi, Grandpa Barry!” 

Barry smiled at the little girl. She had been calling him ‘Grandpa” for as long as he could remember and, seeing as the kid had no real grandparents in her life, he and his wife had taken on the pseudo roll eagerly. 

“Hey kid,” Barry ruffled her hair, “how’s it going?”

“Great!” she giggled. Pleasantries out of the way, Isabelle moved on to her main prerogative,

“Are Sherry and Jake here yet?” 

For some reason, Izzy had taken quite the shining to her older sister’s new boy toy. Jake, for his part, seemed to have begrudgingly accepted his newfound role as ‘big brother’ to the Kennedy kid. Barry supposed that Izzy had never really given him a choice.

“They are. In fact, you guys are the last to get here.”

Isabelle pouted before turning to her mother who had been hanging up their coats by the door.

“I told you, Mamma, we’re _always_ late.”

“We’re not _late_ Izzy. Dinner isn’t anywhere near ready yet so you have _plenty_ of time to play with Sherry and Jake.”

Izzy harrumphed before running off to the living room where she assumed everyone else would be. Claire sighed before turning to their host.

“Hey, Barry.” She smiled and accepted the hug that Barry was offering her. She registered Leon scolding Izzy for not taking her shoes off before running further into the house.

“Leon.” Barry moved on to the younger man, waving at little Olivia who was snuggled up in her Daddy’s arms.

“Barry.”

This was usually how things were. The two would act aloof until Claire has moved out of earshot and Barry could well and truly find out how Leon was doing.

“Kathy is in the kitchen, said to send you in once you got here.”

“Oh, of course.” Claire looked between the two men and pretended not to know what was going on. She pecked Leon on the lips and tickled Olivia’s belly before heading towards the kitchen to help Kathy with the dinner. 

“Sorry, we didn’t bring anything this year. Claire’s had her hands full with her job and the girls while I was gone and since I got back a few days ago things have been a little out of whack.” Leon chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it kid.” _God_ , Barry thought, _am I really so old that I’m calling everyone_ kid?

“Anyway,” Barry said, “how’s the family life treating ya?” 

Leon knew Barry wasn’t really asking about the ‘family life’. But it was just easier sometimes to talk in innuendos and code words what with little ears around. In this case, the _family life_ really meant the _sober life_. The special agent looked down at a specific pair of little ears before answering. Liv was currently clinging to Leon like her life depended on it. Both girls were always a little clingy when he returned from long missions but Liv tended to take the term ‘Daddy’s girl’ to a new level.

The three-year-old had only let go of the man long enough for both of them to take their coats off. What Barry noticed though, was that Leon seemed to be holding on to Olivia just as desperately.

“Family life is... It’s ah, a little hard sometimes. But I’d never go back.”

Barry smiled but nodded. Motioning for Leon to follow, he made his way into the living room to join everyone else.

“Hi, Livy!” Moira said, waving enthusiastically at the little girl.

“Hi,” Liv said in a small, quiet voice

“Come play with us!” Natalia called from where she and Moira were stationed in front of a dollhouse.

Barry’s adopted daughter loved playing with Olivia whenever she got the chance. She once told him that it was because she had fun playing with ‘babies’ which, Barry thought was a little funny considering that, at only eleven, Barry still very much saw Natalia as barely more than a baby himself. He supposed he should work on that, the girls as growing up every day - thriving, even, in a stable environment with what is probably the closest to a normal life she’d ever had.

Olivia shook her head at Natalia’s invitation to play. Instead, she buried her head even further in her father’s shoulder. 

“Common Liv, we have a special doll just for you.” This time it was Moira trying to do the convincing, even going as far as to use a sing-song voice.

All she garnered was another head shake. 

“I’m sure your sister is having a lot of fun with Sherry and Jake,” Barry motioned to where the three were making various buildings and figures out of Leggos, “I think you’d have a lot of fun.”

“Jake could use some help over here Liv, I think you should come show him how its done.” Sherry chimed in.

“ _What_? No I -” Jake’s cry of indignation was cut off by Sherry’s elbow to his side. “ I’m real lost here, Oliva. Sherry’s right.”

“ I stay with Daddy.”

A round of soft laughter went through the room at that. Barry shared a knowing look with his wife before holding his arms out to the little girl who looked at him skeptically,

“Common sweetie. I’m sure you’ve been attached your Daddy since he’s been back. Why don’t you spend some time with Grandpa for a bit? I feel like I haven’t seen your cute little face in ages!”

Olivia didn’t say anything. Instead, she just looked at Barry in that way kids were so good at like he was spewing a load of fresh bullshit.

“It’s fine Barry.” Leon’s response saw Olivia snuggles back into her father, content to be in his arms.

“Well, she can’t stay with you forever kid, gotta learn sometime - both of you. Why not now when you won’t be any further than a room away.”

“I’m with you Barry, I tell Leon all the time he coddles her too much,” Claire said. From her spot in the kitchen, she had a clear view of what was going on in the living room.

“Is it really coddling though? I was gone for almost two weeks.” Leon’s defense was weak sounding.

“And we both know you could be gone longer at the drop of a hat. That’s just the life we live and when she refuses to be put down and _you_ refuse to _put her down_ , you make my life harder when Daddy inevitably has to leave again. Barry’s still got my vote. She’s gotta learn.” 

“Common, Chris, Carlos, if you guys were in my situation you’re telling me you guys wouldn’t do the same thing.”

“ Sorry bro, as much as I love to disagree with my sister, she’s kinda right.” Chris’s reply was definitely not what Leon was looking for so the blonde man turned to Carlos for his support.

“Look man, I’d be the first to admit that if I ever had kids it would be hard for me to ever deny them anything.” Leon lit up at that and everyone else pretended to ignore the quick look Carlos shot Jill as he finished his statement.

“But,” Leon seemed to visibly deflate as Carlos continued, already knowing where this was going - not in his favor “ that doesn’t mean they aren’t right.”

“Thank you!” Claire interjected.

“Well, I think it’s cute.” Rebecca proudly stated.

At that Caire stepped fully out of the kitchen and pointed a pair of tongs at Rebecca who had been nursing a glass of something strong by the fireplace.

“You say that now. Wait until you find someone and have a few kids of your own. As cute as it is, your tune will change _real_ quick.”

Rebecca let out a little laugh as Claire returned to the kitchen but it sounded a little forced, hand drifting back up to the dog tags around her neck.

“Hand her over, Leon. She’ll be fine.”

Reluctantly, Leon did as he was told. Olivia did not go quietly, the beginnings of a tantrum becoming evident as she was handed off to her ‘grandpa’.

“Oh stop acting up baby girl, you’re just fine!” Claire’s voice carried sweet but stern from the kitchen.

Olivia quieted at her mother’s words but still hadn’t silenced her whimpers. Leon looked about ready to cave.

“I have three kids Leon and more years of experience. Trust me, I’ve got this. Now, Livy and I are gonna go read a nice story and I’m sure Kathy and Claire could use some help.” Barry said with a smile. 

“ Leon, could be a dear and go bring the cooler in from the garage?” 

“Of course Kathy.”

“Oh, you might need some help. It’s not exactly small and Barry already put the ice and some drinks in.”

“I got you.” Carlos squeezed Leon’s shoulder as he passed, effectively turning the man away from Olivia and punching him in the direction of the garage.

“Thanks, boys!” Kathy called after them.

Olivia got a little angsty once Leon was out of her sights but soon Barry had her thoughts away from her missing Daddy and onto _The Cat in the Hat_. They got through three more books - Olivia entranced by the pictures in on each page - before eventually going off to color with Polly who had brought out some of her colored pencils, crayons, and old coloring books. 

Olivia even convinced her Uncle Chris to come color with her ( and he’d never admit it to Leon but, when those large blue eyes were turned on him Chris _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to say no).

When Claire and Kathy called that dinner was ready to be served Leon took that as his cue that ‘separation’ time was over. He collected Izzy first, watching to make sure to washed-up properly before helping her to make a plate.

“ Do you want ham or turkey, Princess?”

“ Ham, please. Daddy, I don’t want green beans.” Isabelle made a face as Leon scooped some onto the plate, ignoring her protest.

“ I know, but remember what we talked about?”

Isabelle sighed, “No green beans, no desert.” The girl had a sweet tooth that could rival her mother’s and her parents tended to use that to their advantage.

Leon chuckled, bringing the plate over to the smaller table just to the side of the main one in the dining room. Their found family was getting too big for everyone to sit at the dining table, so they had resorted to setting up a table for the youngest of the group to sit.

Izzy seemed to accept her fate as she sat Jake at the table, giggling as he too joked about being forced to eat his vegetables in return for dessert. Sherry always volunteered to sit with the kiddos along with Moira and Polly and wherever Sherry went, Jake went. Leon shot the kid a look, it seemed that two of his girls had taken quite a shining to him and it was safe to say that he wasn’t too pleased with it. Rationally, he knew that Sherry was old enough to make her own decisions and Izzy most likely just had a silly schoolgirl crush that would go away with time. But Leon didn’t want to think rationally right now.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard Claire playfully inspecting Olivia’s hands.

“Did you get ‘em all clean, baby?”

“Uh-huh. Uncle Chris help me!”

“Did he sing you your song?” Claire asked teasingly. Olivia just giggled while nodding her head yes.

“He did, did he?” Claire sent a shit-eating grin to her brother who quickly excused himself to the table.

“You do it better, Mommy.” Claire laughed before kissing her little girl’s bleach blonde hair. Leon was convinced it would darken over time, just like his had.

“Come here little bug, let’s get you something to eat.”

Leon helped Liv just as he had with Izzy. Once she’d had all she wanted on her plate, as well as some vegetables she didn’t, he made to set her up next to her sister at the other table.

“Daddy, no!”

Leon was prepared for this, it happened every time. Liv wouldn’t want to sit with the other kids, no, she always much rather stay with her Daddy. So, safe to say he was _more_ than taken aback by Livy’s next words.

“ I sit with Grandpa.” 

It was as if the whole room went silent at Olivia’s request, even Izzy stopped her laughing and was looking at her little sister with a shocked expression.

“ I - um… you’d have to ask Grandpa.”

Olivia wasted no time running over to Barry where he sat at the head of the table.

“Grandpa, I sit with you?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Barry lifted the little girl onto her lap. She settled in with a little giggle and Leon felt his heart both swell and break at the sound. This was what they were trying to achieve the whole night, right? He voiced such out loud when Claire came over to ask if he was ok.

“Ya but, it doesn’t mean it would hurt any less. That was a hard reject, Kennedy.” Jill said. 

“Jill.” Carlos gently admonished.

“What? Are we all just supposed to sit here and pretend like that _didn’t_ just happen? I mean, no offense to you Leon but that was the funniest thing I’ve seen all night.” Jill laughed again.

“You know Jill, I never took you as one to languish in someone else’s pain. Hats off to you.” 

Jill raised her wine glass to Jake in acknowledgment of his comment. Claire took Liv’s plate out of Leon’s hand and placed it in front of the little girl. She then began to make up another one with all of Leon’s favorites.

Putting down the plate in front of an empty chair she motioned for Leon to come and sit.

“Why don’t you come eat something, honey.” 

Leon could tell that even Claire felt a little bad for him - she only calls him ‘honey’ when she does. She even kissed his cheek as he pulled a chair out for her before sitting down like she’d suggested.

“It’s fine,” he lied, “I don’t get why you guys are making such a big deal out of this.”

“If he’s acting this way now imagine how he’ll act once they start dating.” Rebecca whisper yelled to Chris who was seated next to her.

Chris almost choked on his drink, laughing at the image of Leon’s suffering.

“Hey, he hasn’t said anything about Jake yet!” Sherry’s attempt at defending Leon was not appreciated by Jake who shot her a scathing look.

“Only because I haven’t had the chance yet. It’s coming, Shelly.” Leon turned to look at the two adults in question as he said it.

Sherry blushed - whether, from the use of his old nickname for her or from the thinly veiled threat, he wasn’t exactly sure. Jake let out a withered sigh before turning back to his food. Eventually, everyone else took pity on Leon’s poor soul and did the same. That, or they just got tired of making fun of him - with people like these for family one never could be too sure. 

Dinner continued with much merriment; teasing abounded but not all at the expense of Leon. Once the word was out that Rebeca had been curbing advances from several men she had met at her new job the table was divided - some teasing and encouraging her to go for it, others defending that she didn’t have to. By the end of it, the dog tags had ended back up in her hands. Rebecca then flipped it on the perpetually single Chris who, in turn, threw Jill and Carlos under the bus. The friendly banter then shifted to their undefined relationship status. All the while laughter continuously flowed from the table along with the occasional interjection from Moira, Polly, or Sherry. Jake mainly sticking to entertaining the kids.

By the end of the night, Leon found himself with an arm around Claire’s shoulders and Livy sitting in his lap - two out of three of his girls snuggled up against his chest, still seated at the table. Olivia had migrated back to her Daddy when she had started to get tired and Leon would be lying if he said it hadn’t made him feel miles better. Number three wasn’t far behind.

“Daddy, are we going home soon?”

Leon could see the tiredness almost radiating off of his daughter. Izzy had run off her sugar high from dessert and looked like she was ready to drop right there in front of him.

“Soon, Princess.” he shifted Livy in his lap to make room for Izzy.

It always took a little finagling to fit both Isabelle and Olivia on his lap but, somehow, they always seemed to make a way. Izzy climbed up and Leon felt content - belly full of good food, surrounded by family and good conversation, and most importantly, his little family wrapped safely in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Chris, Carlos, and Jill began to clear the table. They made their way to the kitchen with the intent to clean up and give Kathy a break since she and Claire were the main ones who set everything up.

Leon could hear his wife sigh,

“It’s late. We should get the girls home.” except she made no move to do that, instead she buried her face in his neck and took in a deep breath letting out an even deeper sigh.

Eventually, Izzy began softly snoring. Leon and Claire knew they couldn’t put off heading home any longer - the drive wasn’t long but it wasn’t exactly short either and the girls should be sleeping in their own beds where it was more comfortable.

Between the two of them, they were able to get the girls into their shoes and jackets and then into their car seats with minimal trouble. They said their goodbyes outside by the car. Promises to do it again for Christmas were made but they were all taken with a grain of salt. One never knew when Leon would be called away on a mission or when Claire would be needed for some Terrasave function or clean-up job. 

“I hope you enjoy being ‘grandpa’ to those cute little girls ‘cause you sure aren’t getting any grandkids from me anytime soon.”

“Good.”

Barry turned away from watching Claire and Leon drive away to look down at his oldest daughter. She looked back up at him. All was silent for a moment until the two broke out into easy laughter. He guided her back into the house, closing the door and effectively blocking the cold out.

As Barry held his own daughter close he looked around at everyone left. Natalia sleeping on the couch, Sherry and Jake whispering in a not-so secluded corner. Rebecca had joined the cleanup crew in the kitchen after having seen off the Kennedy clan. His eyes met his wife’s who was still seated at the table enjoying a slice of pie with Polly.

Barry knew that in the world they lived in, one couldn’t be certain of many things. But, he also knew that he could be certain of this - family wasn’t just defined by blood. Barry didn’t know what the future held, no one did. What they did know, however, was that their family was always changing - in size and look. But, they would always be there, especially on holidays like this, to remind one another that they were alive, that they had all made it through another year. They would be there to remind each other that there was still love and kindness in this dark world worth fighting for, and they did it in what seemed like the easiest, most simple way - by loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read (if you are returning) or for reading for the first time! As always, please leave a comment - they truly make my day and help writing. Leave a request in the comments or come hang out with me on Tumblr and make one there - my @ is the exact same. I promise we have a lot of fun over there. Thanks again! ( Credit from some of the headcanons that went into this go to several of the amazing people on the Cleon discord server!)


	8. “I just wish things could have turned out differently between us, you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kennedy family takes a weekend trip to the mall where Leon runs into an old...aquaintince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cute ask I received over on Tumblr

Mall trips were always... _ interesting _ . Perhaps it stems from the insanity that was his everyday life, but Leon always felt that doing things so mundane like going to the mall was kind of  _ weird _ ? But, weird in a good way. He wasn’t sure exactly how to describe it. D.S.O Agent Leon Kennedy wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about it as he stood surrounded by little tiny onesies and itty bitty tutus and headbands; cribs, strollers, changing tables, and more displayed on top of the shelves reaching up towards the high ceilings of the store. Well, that’s a lie, Leon did know how he felt - awkward, out of place even.

He wasn’t exactly sure why that was the case, especially considering this wasn’t his first rodeo so to speak. Though, last time Claire had done most of the shopping for the smaller things. His preparatory skills were mostly limited to ordering the bigger things online once Claire had picked them out and then assembling them after they had arrived. 

When his wife had asked him to come along this time - mainly to help wrangle little Izzy who had insisted on helping pick out clothes for her new little sister - Leon couldn’t say no. He had nothing else to do on an unnaturally normal Saturday and spending the day with his family sounded like heaven after spending the week doing paperwork. He just hadn’t anticipated the sheer amount of  _ things _ they actually needed to get. Technically speaking, they should have all of the said items at home from when Isabelle had been little - and they did have  _ some _ . Some of her baby things had been lost in a move a while back - a two-bedroom apartment in the heart of D.C was great for him and Claire but not necessarily for a little girl. The couple had also given away some things to one of Claire’s co-workers who had needed some baby clothes and such. They truly had not expected to have another child, what with their hectic lifestyle but Leon would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely excited for the new baby.

So, things having been lost one way or another, they had to replace almost everything; which was fine considering Leon’s paycheck alone was enough for them to live fairly comfortably. Chris was always making snide comments about his “government money”, he might as well put it to good use. Which is how the small family found themselves in the non-descript baby store on an even less notable Saturday afternoon. But, despite coming in with two girls, Leon now found himself alone hence the unnecessarily awkward feelings. Claire and Isabell had stepped out for a short moment to find a bathroom, his pregnant wife needing to go nearly just as bad as their four-year-old. 

“Leon?” a voice called from the doorway of the store that leads out to the mall.

Leon looked up confused, that was the direction that his wife and daughter had disappeared to but that voice sounded nothing like Claire’s. Upon laying eyes on the source of the noise Leon felt his confusion shift to something else.

He hadn’t thought he could feel more awkward but somehow, he managed. Calling his name was a living ghost. Leon didn’t have much time to consider that oxymoron before the blast from his past in the form of an objectively beautiful woman entered the store and made her way towards him.

“Oh my gosh! It  _ is _ you - Leon Kennedy. What’s it been, like five, six years?”

“Yeah,” Leon swallowed awkwardly, “something like that.” If he remembered correctly, it had been much longer than that.

As if coming to his senses, Leon suddenly realized how rude he was being - a former fling or not, Claire would have scolded him if she saw the way he was behaving now. He chuckled awkwardly to cover up how... _ awkward _ he was feeling. Quietly, Leon wished he could think of a word or a feeling that was not “awkward”.

“How have you been, Cindy?” He hoped she didn’t catch the upward lit of his greeting when he got to her name - he wasn’t exactly sure he’d remembered correctly.

“Oh ya know, working, shopping,” she gestured to the bags in her hands, “this and that. I’m good though, how about you?” If she noticed his hesitance at her name she didn’t let it outwardly bother her.

Leon looked around before answering, trying to see if he could spot Claire anywhere - no luck. Apparently, at this moment, Leon was two things: awkward and incredibly unlucky.

“Ya know, work,  _ family _ , shopping,” he mirrored Cindy both in his statement and bodily actions. Motioning to the pack of baby bottles in his hands that he had been mulling over he hoped that Cindy would take the hint - Leon purposefully having emphasized the word family.

Yet again, if Cindy noticed she didn’t let it deter her. She placed a well-manicured hand on Leon’s bicep, gently squeezing all the while batting her eyes in what he assumed was supposed to be a sultry manner. Not many things could be taken as sultry when surrounded by pacifiers and burping cloths. 

“I was genuinely surprised when I saw you, and in a baby store of all places. Never would have thought of you as the settling down kinda man. Then, I thought that you were probably just shopping for a friend or a family member, ya know like a shower gift or something. I also thought you might want some help, ya know, a woman’s touch. So, here I am” 

At that the hand on his arm began to move up and down, those red-colored nails causing involuntary goosebumps to rise on his skin. Apparently, Cindy had been doing a lot of thinking in the last few minutes. Doing some thinking on his own, Leon came to the realization that he’d used to think he loved the color red on a woman. Now, he realizes that he loves the color red on  _ one particular _ woman. 

Before he could get a word in to stop whatever was happening in its tracks, Cindy started up again. Her attention had shifted to the things on the self in front of him, finally removing her hand from his arm. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t done with her not so subtle come on though.

“Sometimes I just wish things could have turned out differently between us ya know? Maybe this could have been us together, shopping for our own baby,” Cindy let out a small laugh at her own imagined scenario. 

“I don’t.” He said confidently, happy that the awkward had finally made his way out of his system.

Apparently so had the unluckiness because as Cindy looked up at him, a confused frown on her face, any response she was about to formulate was cut short by a tiny body barreling into Leon’s legs.

“Daddy, Mommy and I saw the  _ coolest _ candy store and she said that if I’m a good girl then we can go after we're done here! Are we done yet?” Isabelle let out, seemingly in one breath.

Leon laughed, both at his daughter's enthusiasm to curb her sweet tooth and at the look on Cindy’s face. He knew it was rude but the genuine shock was just too good to let slip and she was too wrapped up in said shock to notice.

“No baby girl, we are not done yet. Although trust me, I would much rather be in the candy store,” She looked to Leon as she approached, her next words directed towards him, “their chocolate display was  _ pretty _ impressive.” 

Leon wanted to laugh at his two girls. Instead, he coughed a little, nodding his head discreetly towards Cindy - an action he knew only his wife would notice.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. How rude of me, I'm Claire and you are?”

Cindy had managed to pick up her jaw from where it had fallen on the floor but still seemed to be too stunned to speak.

“Claire, this is Cindy, an old friend of mine. We haven’t seen each other in a while so when she spotted me from the window outside she came in to say hi. Cindy, this is my wife, Claire, and my daughter, Isabelle.”

Isabelle waved shyly from where she had retreated behind her daddy’s leg. Leon felt that was a little odd considering usually Izzy was a boisterous little girl who loved to talk - even to strangers. Perhaps she was tired, or maybe Cindy just rubbed her the wrong way - he’d heard kids were perceptive like that. It certainly didn’t help that Cindy’s face had been akin to a fish what with all the open-mouthed gaping when both girls had returned. 

“It's  _ wonderful  _ to meet you, Claire.” the tone of her voice said that this meeting was anything but wonderful. 

Still, Cindy held out her hand and the two politely shook. Leon couldn’t help but notice Cindy’s gaze falling on Claire’s hand returning to her noticeable bump as they pulled away. What was left of the color in her face drained and at that moment, Leon could tell that the woman made a tactical decision to save whatever was left of her dignity. 

“Well, I just came in to say hi. Leon looked a little lost on his own but now that I see he is  _ not _ alone I suppose I should continue on my way. I still have a few stores to hit before I can go home. Congrats, by the way.” Cindy motioned towards Claire’s midsection at her baby bump.

“Thanks,” Leon said, in unison with his wife. 

Cindy turned to leave, giving one more awkward smile before she left - funny how the tables had turned in that way. Leon almost felt bad for her. It was obvious by her comment that she was still searching for the peaceful family life that he was forever grateful he’d found with Claire.

  
  


_ I just wish things could have turned out differently between us ya know? _

That one statement carried so much weight. Leon knew that eventually, Cindy would find the one who was right for her, and together they could shop baby necessities until her heart's content. But, as for him, looking at his two girls fawn over pink and purple onesies meant for his soon-to-be girl number three, he couldn’t say he agreed. This is where he was meant to be - with them. 

He knew he’d do anything for them, follow them anywhere. Even, he thought, overpriced, extravagant, mall candy stores. Although he had to admit, Claire wasn’t wrong about the chocolate display, it  _ was _ pretty impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving a Kudos or a comment. As always you can drop a prompt or a request in the comments or feel free to come and hang out with me on Tumblr (same @).

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving a comment as I love hearing from you guys and the sort of things you're looking to read (it aides my creativity!). Come visit me on Tumblr! my @ is the same and there you can request drabbles and send me prompts or just ask me general questions.


End file.
